oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mistress of the Tide
Ronda the Merfolk is the long-time Magister of Thalassa, a kingdom under the sea, where she has become known as an expert summoner and a powerful wizard who specializes in divination. She currently resides in the Tidal Empire of her own making. Once an outcast of her people, Ronda has slowly risen through the ranks to become a well-respected leader of those who call the ocean their home. As she began to acquire more power, Ronda became more than just a leader of her people: she became a deity. History Ronda acquired divinity by battling many of the most powerful beings who ever threatened Oustomia. She also acquired much of her power from her strong bond with her outsider companions who regard her as their leader. Ronda's relationship with her summons has always been unique. She regards them as more than servants and sees them as friends and family. The time and effort she has put into protecting her outsider companions and helping them find their place in this world has also been one of the sources of her power. The turning point, however, came when Ronda's father was defeated in battle. A powerful warlord with legions of Adaros at his beck and call, when he was defeated, she was given access to a portion of his mythic power and became the new leader of her people. For most of her life, Ronda had tried to ignore the Adaros blood flowing through her veins, but now she has risen as their new figurehead. Relationships Ronda has worked with many of the most famous adventurers and deities in the land. Though she would not go so far as to call many of them friends, she has been able to forge working relationships with Our Lady of the Light, the Keeper of Forms, and the Warden of Twilight. She has also worked with Odrif on the construction of a massive black Obelisk. Otherwise, Ronda generally puts her own interests, and those of the people and outsiders who follow her, first and foremost. Appearance Ronda's appearance has always been unique among her people. Half-Adaros and half-Merfolk, Ronda's appearance often caused her to be feared and shunned as a child, leading her to eventually form bonds with outsiders. However, Ronda's appearance has taken a further shift lately. She often relies on polymorph spells to take more powerful forms, and thanks to a recent incident on Odrif's Obelisk, began changing colors rapidly, which resulted in new abilities. Followers The majority of Ronda's followers are those who call the Tidal Empire or other locations in the ocean their home. Most of them are spellcasters or, at the very least, dabble in magic. However, her followers are not limited to below the depths, as she has become a symbol for summoners who view her philosophy on outsiders to be the most correct way. In addition, when her father, Ryker, was slain in battle, it was his daughter Ronda who took up the mantle. As such, the once nomadic and predatory tribes of Adaros, who were left leaderless for some time, now follow her teachings. Anyone who follows the Mistress of the Tide is naturally curious, seeking to explore both the material realm and the planes beyond along with their outsider companions. They view outsiders not as servants, but as people worthy of respect. They are also natural seekers of knowledge who prefer to use magic and non-magical means to study a situation prior to engaging in combat. Clergy As a newer deity, Ronda's clergy is only slowly beginning to become organized. Her followers are generally accompanied by outsiders who they have formed a bond with, and the majority of her followers reside under the sea. Most of her followers have studied foresight and have been known to show occasional glimpses into the future and, in rarer cases, the past. Temples and Shrines Though Ronda's temples and shrines are few and far between, they generally feature large summoning circles to use in drawing outsiders, and feature classes on how to learn more about and form strong bonds with their kind .